If She Was There
by jesi1110
Summary: Prequel to my other story If Someone Helped. Set when Cloe and Lorlen met as novices and how they ended up being the people they are in the future.


If She Was There

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BMT or its characters but Cloe is my own character**

 **This story is set before about 15-ish years before my other story 'If Someone Helped' which is still ongoing but I wanted to start this one as well. This story starts when Cloe is a novice and meets Lorlen.**

1- The Acceptance Ceremony

I fiddle with my dress as the carriage rocks along the paved street towards the guild. These past few days had been the hottest of the year and wearing one of the tight frilly dresses Mother insists I wear in public, doesn't particularly help with the heat. Soon we begin to follow the precession of carriages from other houses with the most influential towards the front. We pass through the guild gates and stop at the entrance to the University. Our servant climbs down from the front and opens the carriage door. My parents step out first then I follow. The carriage pulls away as my parents set off into the Entrance Hall. Not much time for looking around then. I muse. As we walk through the Entrance Hall I take a good look around. My eyes widen at the beauty of this place. Spiralling staircases with sparkling glass crystals and polished marble they look like they are suspended in air by some invisible force. Maybe magic. Excitement fills me at the thought of it. We stop to stand in wait by the doors of the Guildhall. There's already a large crowd gathered here. Lots of families here obviously are familiar with each other, considering all the handshakes and laughter. Since my family lives at our country estate most of the time I have rarely been to the city so I have never really known anyone my age that isn't family. However my father once took me to a social gathering when I was younger so I think I recognise some of the people here. As I glance around I notice several members of House Velan, one of the most powerful Houses. There's three boys there who are probably joining the guild. One of them I recognise as Akkarin, who's parents are friends with mine. My parents seem to notice them as well since they head over to the group with me following. Father begins talking to the other men and Mother stands next to him listening to the conversation quietly. As I'm left out it seems I'll stand with the boys at the side of the group.

"Um... Hi," I say. "I'm Cloe." One of the boys makes a noise of disgust and leaves. Well, that went well. I gaze anxiously at the other two boys.

"Don't be bothered by Garrel," Akkarin tells me. "He's always too full of his own self-importance." He smiles at me. "You're from House Rellon, aren't you? Family Kiara?" I nod.

"Yes."

"Haven't we met before? A couple of years ago?"

"Yes we have." He nods.

"I thought so. This is my friend Lorlen." The boy next to him, Lorlen, holds out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you," he says, shaking my hand.

"Pleased to meet you too," I reply.

As I let go of his hand we hear the large doors of the Guildhall swing open with a clunk. The Administrator stands at in the doorway. Everyone is silent.

"The Magicians' Guild of Kyralia welcomes all of you to the Acceptance Ceremony which will now begin. Could the University entrants please form a line. You will enter first and the will follow taking the seats on the floor level." As most people hurry towards the entrance I turn to my parents. My Mother starts fiddling with my dress muttering about creases and crumples.

"Selina, she looks fine," Father interupts. "Off you go." I nod, turning and making my way into the line. I end up between Lorlen and Garrel. We walk down the aisle in the centre of the hall. As we reach the end we form a line from one side to the other. After the parents move in the hall grows silent. The Administrator turns to the Higher Magicians seated at the front tiered row of seats.

"I present the summer intake of entrants to the University."

The Administrator goes along the line announcing every entrants name and title.

"Lorlen of the Family Gelor, House Lorenz." One more step, in front of me. "Cloe of the Family Kiara, House Rellon." Another step, the last person. "Garrel of Family Winar, House Paren." The rest of the ceremony drags on. The Director of the University tells us about the novice vow, no magicians select a novice and soon we're being called down to speak the vow. Soon it's my turn. I walk towards the Director, bow and repeat the vow. After I accept my robes I rejoin the line. When the last novice joins the line the Director regards us.

"You are now novices of the Magicians' Guild," he says. "May the following years be prosperous for you all." As one, we bow. Director Jerrick moves to a side.

"May I extend a welcome our new novices and wish them many years of success," the Administrator announces. "I declare this Acceptance Ceremony concluded." Immediately the sound of voices echo around the Guildhall. People begin to descend to the floor, filling it with colour. The novices move in all directions towards their parents. At the end of the hall the huge doors open slowly. Akkarin makes his way towards us.

"So this is it then. The start of our new adventure!" As I smile at him, Garrel snorts and walks off. I look at Lorlen and he shrugs.

"I'd best go find my parents," he says. Akkarin offers to go with him and they set off into the crowd. And, as I look down at my bundle of brown robes I can't help feeling that Akkarin is right. That this is the start of a new adventure.

 **AN: Yay! Finally got something written! So happy, nearly 1000 words in this one! Will try and update more now that I've got some free time. Hope you enjoyed! XxX**


End file.
